


i [PODFIC]

by ponytailflint (inkgeek), vowelinthug



Series: vowelinthug's mute!silver au [PODFICS] [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ponytailflint, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vowelinthug/pseuds/vowelinthug
Summary: Silver refuses to betray his crew. He refuses to talk, so Vane's Quartermaster takes steps to ensure he'll never say anything again.--Alternate s3, where Silver loses his tongue instead of his legStory written by vowelinthug





	i [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801377) by [vowelinthug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vowelinthug/pseuds/vowelinthug). 



> Original author's note: for lesbianjackrackham's tumblr prompt: "Hi, I can't remember your policy on prompts but I got this image of Vane's crew taking Silver's tongue/voice instead of his leg haunting me and I need someone to suffer alongside me. So. Enjoy."
> 
> my wife disowned me for writing this so i hope you all like it

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/gxkwexcmt50tf0o/i_cover.png)

 

**[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wwqn5ht3wrat6ld/i_by_vowelinthug.mp3) ** (16:51)

  
**Sound credits:**

[Pieces of Eight by Bear McCreary](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/pieces-of-eight/id797010711?i=797010832)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Gemma for letting me turn her beautiful work into a podfic!
> 
> And thank _you_ for listening!


End file.
